Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing tips and guidelines to keep up with editing changes and editing rules on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or follow us . BG_2016_slider.jpg|Battleground 2016|link=Battleground 2016|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! 2015_WWE_Raw_logo_(Large).jpg|Latest Raw results|link=July 25, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDownLive2016.jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=July 26, 2016 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. IMPACT! wallpaper (2010-present).jpeg|Latest Impact results|link=July 28, 2016 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling WWE NXT is a professional wrestling television program for developmental talent produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) which debuted on February 23, 2010. The original format was described as a hybrid between reality television and WWE's scripted live event shows, the premise of the show follows select talent contracted to WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in a competition to become WWE's next breakout star with the help of mentors from WWE's Raw and SmackDown brands. In its current form it is no different than any of the WWE's other scripted live event shows other than it primarily features developmental talent. The show originally made its debut on Syfy in February 2010, replacing ECW. Less than a month after its premiere, it was announced that WWE SmackDown would move from MyNetworkTV to Syfy in October. NXT aired its final episode on Syfy on September 28 to make way for SmackDown, and began airing as a webcast at WWE.com for visitors from the United States on October 5. Outside of the United States, the show is still televised. Read more... Who will win at SummerSlam? Randy Orton Brock Lesnar Dean Muhtadi (July 17, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment as part of the NXT roster under the ring name of Mojo Rawley. In August 2012, Muhtadi signed with WWE and reported to its developmental territory NXT Wrestling. Muhtadi was given the ring name Mojo Rawley as he made his television debut for NXT took place on the May 29, 2013 episode of NXT, where he competed in an 18-man battle royal to determine the number one contender to the NXT Championship and was eliminated by Mason Ryan. Read more... Living on a Razor’s Edge: The Scott Hall Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which was released on July 5, 2016. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh SummerSlam 2016 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It will take place on August 21, 2016, at Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It will be the twenty-ninth event under the SummerSlam chronology. SummerSlam will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Read more.. Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (January 26, 1992) is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, performing on the Raw brand as Sasha Banks, where she is a former NXT Women's Champion and the current WWE Women's Champion. She is also known for her time on the Northeastern United States independent circuit. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse